Voi factory workers
.]] In Halo 3 Voi Factory Workers play a minor role in the level "The Storm". Description They appear to be employees of the Traxus Factory Complex 09. They most likely do not have as much weapons training as the Marines, so their combat effectiveness is inferior. You can, however, outfit them with better weapons. Large numbers make up for their lesser of weapons training. During the Battle of Voi they helped John-117, the Arbiter, and the surviving Marines to destroy the Covenant presence. However, the Flood attacked, turning most, if not all, of the workers into Combat Forms. These combat forms were all killed when the Elites glassed the area. .]] Classifications *'Regular Workers'- As seen in the Halo 3 E3 video, they wear light blue shirts, pants, and yellow hard hats. Since the most likely use of factories in the UNSC is weapon production, because of the War, the workers are armed with M6G Personal Defense Weapon System pistols or have easy access to them if the factories were ever compromised. (Note: all classifications are speculated since there are no known titles mentioned for other M6 series handguns.) *'Management Workers'- As seen is some pictures lying around, there is a higher status of workers indicated by green clothes. You can arm them with weapons such as the Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Shotguns, etc. *'Untitled Workers'- Their title is unknown as of yet, probably the highest title or "status", being that they wear White clothing. The are mostly seen dead along with other workers. Possibly, they are weapons designers or scientists. If so, they would be among the highest priority targets for the Covenant in the area, which may explain why so many are dead. ]] Trivia .]] *Voi workers are only seen alive on The Storm. *After destroying the Anti-Air Cannon, they are seen in the cutscenes with Marines, standing where they were, but when the Floodgate level starts, they all vanish. *Despite the fact they are civilians, factory workers are able to wield all weapons, both Human and Covenant, with the exception of Energy Swords, Brute Shots and Gravity Hammers (except by the glitch). They also are quite accurate with them - a worker armed with a Sniper rifle will still achieve head/bodyshots frequently. This may be because the UNSC made sure that all humans were capable with weapons. Another possibly is that they have manufactured weapons and know how they function, but this would not explain how they are proficient with covenant weapons. *They only have three face types. *Most of the workers are Caucasian, which is strange because they work and presumably live in Africa. The same is true of most Marines. *You can also save the worker being held captive by the Brutes by meleeing the Brute carrying him, and quickly killing the surrounding Brutes. *The workers are the first civilians seen in the Halo games. *Factory Workers do not register the Gravity Hammer as a weapon. If you gave it to one via a glitch then push him, he will say things like: "What do you want? I don't have a weapon!". *If you give the Gravity Hammer to one of the workers, he will cease to move entirely. Curiously, if you push him down the ledge where the Longsword fighter was shot down, he will start to hover about 10 cm off of the ground. If you push him to the right place, he can be seen in the cutscene. He will disappear in Floodgate, though. *Occasionally one of the workers will yell out "I'm a cowardly fool!". This line was also said by crew members in the Halo: CE levels Pillar Of Autumn and Halo. *It is strange that workers were still alive with the heavy Brute presence. Given the above quote, it's possible several hid until UNSC reinforcements arrived. *When you first encounter the Factory Workers in the room barricaded with sandbags and machine guns, you will see a few wounded Workers on the couches. *It is possible to save the workers when the hunters come charging in. If you turn really quick, fire at the canisters that blow up. Hence that causes all of the workers to die because the hunters were scripted to hit the glowing barrels. References Category:UNSC Category:Halo 3